Bloody Mario
by TheChosenBlackSoul
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom was quiet on a dark and calming night. One red-hatted hero decided it was too quiet. This is the story of what happened next. (Author's Note: Profanity and violence warning. Viewer discretion advised.)
1. The Night of Blood

(A/N: This was intended for release on Halloween, but I got very sick. I couldn't see for days! Luckily, I was able to get better n edit the chapte for release. I hope you all enjoy!)

I was awake on a lonely night. The rain made the sky feel as if it were crying.

Subtle, yet emotional.

I'd already taken my overalls and green hat off for the evening. The fire was illuminating the room, giving it a warm temperature.

It was quite late already. The day had been quite long.

That was when I heard a rather aggressive knock on my door.

"Hey!" A voice called out. It sounded rather familiar.

Though it was late, I wasn't opposed to a visitor or two. So I headed to open the door.

If it wasn't a visitor, that is. I half expected it to be my other half.

Super Mario.

As I open the door, I'm given a rather hostile stare by a stressed and irritable brother.

He looked as if he'd had something on his mind. Not something pleasant, mind you.

"Why was the door locked?" He asked, his voice harsh. A rather far cry from the typical big bro I'm used to.

He looked tired, yet fulfilled.

"Oh, sorry about that, bro. What's up?" I smiled, attempting to make him feel more welcome inside the house.

Suddenly, I took notice to something rather alarming.

My brother, though typically colored in red,

Was doused in a les familiar color of it.

It was..

"B-blood?" I stammer, attempting to realign my focus.

"It's strawberry jam, Luigi. Now you should head to bed. It's getting late." He replied, rather sadistically.

"Ok." I said.

I was too scared to push the subject any further along. After all, Mario was my cheerful, optimistic big brother. How could I assume something so evil of him in the first place.

Setting my mind at ease, I began to head to my bed.

The trip to my bed was regular as always, but my brother was still standing at the door frame. As if he was... waiting for something.

"Sweet dreams... brother." I hear him whisper as I make my way to the soft cushioning of my bed.


	2. The Fear of Blood

What happened next was a tad bit of a blur.

I laid on my bed and began to drift off, as peacefully as ever.

Strangely, I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes shut.

I opened them, and noticed something rather odd.

Mario was still standing in front of the door.

This time, however, his head hung down, as if he were ashamed.

"B-bro?" I let out, breaking the silent stronghold that wrestled with my inner emotions.

"Yes, Luigi?" He replied promplty, and harshly.

"I was just wondering.. when you were heading to bed..." I stutter.

What was this feeling?

The tension in the room was growing so thick I could hardly breathe.

"Luigi. That should not matter to you, right? When have you ever worried about something like that?" He asked me, a weak grin emerging drom beneath his moustache.

"G-good point.." I laughed awkwardly.

I didn't know how to word it, but something was indeed off with my brother.

I'm not stupid. I don't think the stains on his clothes came from strawberry jam.

On top of that, no food would reek the way he does.

I just hoped to God that it wasn't blood.

...

It couldn't be, right?

Of course not!

My brother was the superstar! The only one I could consider my right hand man!

He was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, not some cold-blooded killer.

Unless...

He was in an accident?

But why would he lie about it?

...

I hated that these thoughts continued to fill up brain.

I needed to just get some rest. Mario was likely stressed from whatever had happened today.

Tomorrow, I'm sure I'll get some more legitimate answers from him.

As I eased my head into my pillow, I peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Feeling of Blood

It was a beautiful, sunny day.

Princess Daisy had requested to go out for some tennis practice with Mario and I.

I didn't mind. I knew I needed to work on my technique.

Some even say my skills with the racket are laughable compared to Mario's!

But I digress.

It's a matter of opinion in the end, is it not?

We made our way over a tall, tall mountain, and met up at the designated coordinates left by the Sarasaland Princess.

"This is gonna be a treat, eh bro?" I smiled, cheerfully glaring into the clouds.

I almost felt as if I could get lost in them.

"Of course! It's always nice to get into practice! Plus, with somebody as dedicated to sports and fitness as Princess Daisy, I'm sure we'll both learn a thing or two!" Mario replied, his voice as excitable as ever.

Right over the mountain we just scaled, there was a sports park.

Tennis courts, Baseball fields...

Even entire stadiums!

It was certainly a professional's location of choice for practice.

"Now we just need to wait on Princess Daisy." Mario said, placing our equipment near the entrance to one of the practice courts.

"Alrighty, bro!" I smiled.

We sat there for a few minutes, waiting patiently.

Suddenly, something odd began to happen.

I felt a horrific pain in my shoulder.

And with that feeling, I woke up.

My eyes opened in a panic, and I was met face to face with my brother.

Towering over me, foaming from the mouth.

He wore a maniacal smile.

His teeth weren't normal.

They were sharp.

Sharp and dangerous.

His pupils were shaky.

They were shrunk.

He looked like a psychopath.

I turned my head quickly to look at my shoulder, and as I feared...

There was a knife deep inside.

And the hand that wielded said knife...

Was Mario.

"Oh, you're awake?" He giggled, almost meekly.

"Mario!? W-What are you d-doing!?" I scream, my body aching more and more as I began to struggle.

"Calm down, little bro. If you move too much, the wound might get fatal." He cackled.

What in the hell was I supposed to make of this?

I woke up from reality and entered a nightmare?

No.

This was reality. I was sure of it.

I detested it. But it was indeed the world I lived in.

But alas, this was not the Mario of my reality.

There's no way it was my brother.

Was he being possessed? Controlled? Was this a robot or a disguise created by Bowser or his minions?

Actually, that didn't matter right now.

What mattered was that I escaped from this Mario, and made my way to my friends.

After all, if I was wrapped up in this mess, there's no telling what else might be out there, attacking the others.

In fact..

That reminds me...

The stains on "Mario"'s clothes...


	4. The Escape of Blood

With a kick, I plunged Mario away from me, and against the wall. My survival instincts had kicked in, if you couldn't was hunched over, holding his stomach, which was the place I had targeted with my foot.  
His head began to rise slowly, as he snarled.

"You're crazy." He quietly grumbled.  
"No, you are!" I scream out in terror.

I could tell now. Indeed this was not Mario.  
Whoever, or whatever it was, was certainly going to pay for this.  
Without a second thought, I sprinted to the front door.  
He lunged forward to stop me, but luckily, my reflexes were in check, and I was able to roll out of the way.

It seemed at this point the window behind me was my only safe option of escape.  
With a loud gulp and shaky overalls, I leaped into the window head first.  
The imposter Mario jumped after me, but I wasn't afraid.  
As long as I was outside, I'd have the room to outrun he seemed as if he might be able to catch up to me with the swiftness he had just shown off.  
Whatever, now wasn't the time.  
I had to get away, and I had to try everything I could to do so.  
I landed on my chest, but that didn't stop me.  
I jumped up, and began to run as fast as I could.  
Not to the Royal Castle though.  
I couldn't lead something so dangerous to the Princess or the others.

My best option was to run into the woods, and hope to lose him.  
If I could circle around, and get him lost somewhere in the trees, perhaps I could stall for time.  
Perhaps he wouldn't head to the castle to search for me.  
I had to try it. While not an ideal and foolproof plan, it was without a doubt my safest option right now.

Well, unless I wanted to fight him.  
Which I knew I shouldn't even begin to try.  
I was strong, but not that strong.  
Heck, I couldn't take down my brother in a normal circumstance. What would make this any easier?  
Nothing. Precisely nothing.  
So I ran. I ran and ran, checking back every so often as to be sure he was following.  
He always was, so I was always running.  
Once we made it into the woods, I made several twisted maneuvers around some trees and a few clearings.  
I knew this forest like the back of my hand, luckily. It was one of the best places for Mario and I to scavenge for power-ups.  
And, even more lucky for me, the twisted, bloody Mario that was tailing me seemed unfamiliar with the place.  
Not only did it make it easy to outsmart him, but it brought rest to my fears, and solidified the fact that this wasn't my brother.  
Not that I was too fearful it was. Like I said, I knew it couldn't have truly been him.  
As I circled around a few more trees, and looped around some hills and through a creek, I darted out of the woods.  
He wasn't anywhere in sight. Lucky me!  
Now was the best time to go.

To head to the Princess.

I had to be sure.

I had to protect her. 


	5. The Destruction of Blood

As I ran to the castle, I couldn't knock the suspicion that that "Mario" was tailing me.  
He was nowhere to be seen, and yet, I felt an odd sense of tension.  
Perhaps I was just freaking out?  
That was highly likely, considering the insane circumstance I was placed in.  
However, I was growing increasingly worried that this thing could pop out of nowhere...  
This...  
"Bloody Mario".

I made my way to the castle grounds.  
Feeling simultaneously relived and worried, I barged in through the front doors.  
"Princess!" I shouted.  
But nobody came.  
"Luigi! You gotta help us!" A toad exclaimed as he ran and fell into my arms.  
"Toad!? Are you okay?" I shuddered, holding tightly onto the small fungi.  
"Something's... attacking! The Princess!... Find her!" He mumbled in fear as his consciousness faded.  
Just as I feared.  
He was here.  
Or if not he, someone else.  
Someone that might have been the cause of "Bloody Mario".  
Gently laying toad on the staircase, I made a rush to the throne room, seeking Princess Peach.  
When suddenly...  
CRASH!  
The wall to my left side burst into rubble, and a dastardly foe approached from the smoke.  
None other than the sworn enemy of both Mario and myself...  
King Bowser.  
"Luigi!" He shouted with power, pointing his finger toward me. "I have a massive bone to pick with your brother!"  
His eyes were gleaming with rage. Though he presented himself as threatening, there was nothing but fear and sorrow protruding from his body.  
Something had happened to him. But what?  
"Bowser! L-listen!" I stammered. "You need to get out of here!"  
"Don't tell me... you're in danger? And not because of me?" He questioned, his face glistening in sweat.  
"It's hard to explain, Mario is-" As I attempted to explain, I was cut off.  
Not directly,mind you, but by something terrifying my eye caught.  
That "thing",  
"Bloody Mario"...  
Was right behind Bowser.

"Bowser, out of the way, he's gonna hit you!" I screamed, trembling.  
Bowser scoffed and turned his head. Once his eyes locked onto the imposter, he promptly jumped out of the way.  
"Well, no time for getting to deep into things, but that's why I'm here!" He roared.  
"That... fake Mario?" I questioned.  
"Yes. You see, that fake Mario...  
He killed my son."


	6. The Threat of Blood

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

That imposter..  
That evil.. monster...

It killed Bowser's son?

My head began to grow all fuzzy, and I nearly fell back on my butt.

It just wasn't something I was able to process easily.

The blood on his outfit...  
Was it Bowser Jr's?

The thought alone nauseated me.

Bowser leaped forward, just barely dodging "Mario" as it tried to attack.  
At this point the fake Mario was almost levitating.

Further proving, of course, that this wasn't Mario.

"What's the game plan, Bowser?" I ask as I turn to my former nemesis.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to give that "Mario" or whatever a taste of his own medicine!" He roared ferociously.

"Wait! Don't act too hasty! We don't know what we're up against!" I warned him.

I don't know what I was expecting to accomplish by saying that. Bowser wasn't the type who would listen to someone like me.  
That being said, I didn't want any more bloodshed. I wanted Bowser and I to make it out of this.  
But with that thought, I began to remember why I was here.

"Actually, Bowser... can you do me a favor?" I ask, not expecting a particularly pleasant response.

"Make it quick, I'm about to crush this monster!" He replied, surprising me with his cooperation.

"I need to find Princess Peach, and make sure she's okay. Can you keep that thing from coming after me?"

"Yeah, but no promises that I won't murder it."

...

I couldn't let Bowser kill that "Mario".  
For all I knew, that bloodied up shell of my brother was really him, just being controlled or something.  
If Bowser were to actually destroy the body, it'd be impossible to save my brother.

"Please don't go too far, Bowser. I understand your anger, but we have to try and be rational." I respond, swallowing my anxiety.

"Listen, lanky old plumber! That bastard killed my son! My pride and joy! don't expect pity from me! Mario or not!" He shouted back, as he jumped toward my "brother".

The thought of Bowser kiling my brother was terrifying, but I didn't have much of a choice right now.  
Thinking about it, I think Bowser wouldn't be able to kill that thing.  
It's too strong. Far too strong.  
I could tell just by looking at it.

Right now, I had to protect the Princess. It's what Mario would want me to do.

So don't worry, bro.

I've got this.

I ran down the hallway and made it to the throne, where several toads stood around in a defensive position.  
Standing in front of the throne, preparing to lead her people, was the Princess.

Thank God.

"Luigi!" She exclaimed as she made eye contact with me.

She embraced me. I could feel her shaking.  
She was just as fearful of what was happening as I was.  
Actually, I might have been more scared, to tell you the truth.

"What's going on? I heard a loud crashing sound, and informed Toadsworth to gather up my troops." She asked me.

I carefully explained the entire situation to her, to the best of my ability.

The bloody Mario.

Bowser.

Bowser Jr.

Everything.

She stood there, her face growing more and more pale with fear.

"Listen, Princess. You don't have to worry about any of this. Bowser and I will do everything we can to solve this." I told her, attempting to rid her of her fear.

"Luigi. Be careful. Please." She replied, her eyes staring deep into me.

"You need to get somewhere safe. I don't want you here while that thing is around." I said.

"Where would I go?" She questioned.

"Get to Sarasaland. Stay with Princess Daisy until I come to bring you back here." I suggested.

"Okay, Luigi. Toads, let's get ready to leave." She said, turning away from me.

I can only hope that this isn't the last of her I'd see.


	7. The Battle of Blood

(A/N: Hi everyone reading this! I hope you're enjoying this story! With this chapter I tried to do something a little different! I hope you like it!)

Bowser's P.O.V.

"Alright, you pathetic little monster. Any last words before I pulverize you into oblivion?" I asked the disgusting Mario that stood before me.

"What do you expect such an empty threat to grant you?" The bastard replied, ominously.

The creature took on the physical form of Mario, but most certainly wasn't the real thing.  
The blood stains on his shirt and overalls were symbolic of that.  
A man who worked hard to maintain peace throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, tainted in blood.  
It was a sight even I would never have hoped to see.

"You think my threat is nothing but words, but I assure you. I'm going to make you feel the fear and pain you made my son feel, and then some." I snarled as I readied my claws.

He began to float toward me, like some sort of ghost.

Suddenly, his movement speed increased out of nowhere, and before I could process it, he was standing right in front of me.

"How does it feel, being a victim of death?" He smiled sadistically as he punched me in the stomach.

Before he was able to use much force, I grabbed the arm that came in contact with my body, and twisted it.

He used his other arm to land another punch. This time, the force of it was strong enough to send me flying back a couple of feet.

He chuckled, and vanished.

"Where'd you go, you COWARD!?" I shouted in anger.

I hated people who backed out of fights.  
In fact, I disliked the type of people who acted out of fear in general.  
Like that dote, Luigi.

"I'm no coward, King Bowser." The voice of my opponent taunted from behind me.

He.. teleported?

Oh, boy. This fight was going to be interesting.

I went inside my shell, and spun towards the sound of his voice.

Bam! A direct hit!

He grumbled in pain, and vanished once more.  
I pulled myself out of my shell, and started to chuckle.

"I thought that you said you weren't a coward! If that's the case, stop hiding and fight me like a real opponent!" I taunt him back.

"Fine, have it your way." He suddenly appeared right in front of me.

His hands lit up with flames.  
Was that Mario's fire power?  
It looked much stronger.

I jumped into him, attempting to crush him.  
To my surprise, instead of teleporting away, he dodged it easily in a more traditional Mario fashion.  
He grabbed onto my right ankle with one of his hands.

It was excruciatingly painful.  
It was the feeling of a continuous burn, increasing more and more by the second.  
My reflexes weren't enough to shake him, so I let out a huff of fire breath.

They always say fight with fire, after all.

He coughed and jumped to the opposite side of the room.

"I'll end this just as I ended your pathetic son." He snarled, his face singed by my attack.

"Way to remind me of the reason why I'm going to kill ya!" I shouted, charging toward him as fast as possible.

My leg was burned like hell, so it hurt, but I didn't care.  
I was going to avenge my son.

I ran faster and leaped into him, crushing him.

CRASH!

We fell through the wall, causing another massive hole in the structure of the tainted castle.

I forced my weight onto him harder, with the intention of silencing him for good.

I slowly felt less and less of a struggle coming from below, and stood up.

What was once beneath me had vanished completely.

"You liar! You said I'd have it my way!" I roared.

"You can have it your way, later. For now, I have to prevent the Princess from escaping." I could hear his voice echoing.

"Whatever. The green one will stop you." I replied, dismissively.

"That loser? The best he'll do is leave a scratch. Consider his death absolute." His voice responded, before going completely silent.

I stood there, alone.  
For better or worse, I wasn't dead.  
I wasn't going to waste that.

I started heading toward the direction Luigi ran off in.

The Throne Room.


End file.
